DRAGOON Positron Blaster
The , DPB, or DRAGOON as it was usually referred to, was a highly effective weapon that was developed by Saritee" Advanced Tech in the later years of the Saulosian Directorate. The weapon was highly destructive as it can severly damage enemy vessels in one discharge. Coupled with the SDPW/Type-Linear Cannon, the pair was a powerful asset in the Saulosian Arsenal. It was theorized that the Saulosians created a larger version of the , inherently called the Enhanced Blaster and the Large Scale Cannon respectively. Usage Due to the Saulosians ingenuity, the Saulosians were able to place the DRAGOON Positron Blaster on many of their warships as well as their space and ground installations. On their warships, they were made to be stationary, or turret based. The Saulosians were able to place several of these weapons onto walkers, transforming them into a more dangerous entity however, due to the presence of electrons in the atmosphere, the damage, range, and accuracy of the Positron blaster is significantly reduced. It is still dangerous, but not as effective as it would be in space. Side Effect Whenever a DRAGOON Positron Blaster is fired in Earth's Atmosphere, it causes a positronic interference. However, the interference is not dangerous and therefore, should be taken lightly. Whenever it is fired in mid-flight, the atmosphere around the ship is merely disintegrated at the front of the ship, eliminating air resistance and allowing it to reach a faster speed. Overview It was often theorized by UNSC scientists and researchers that the acted as a Basic Information As the name suggests, the DRAGOON Positron Blaster fires a beam of positrons. Positrons are the antithesis of electrons, therefore when the positron beam comes into contact with an object, it causes the positrons and electrons within the object to annihilate each other, making it to disintegrate at a molecular level. The Blaster had two side effects, one was lethal while the other wasn't. The lethal side effect was a burst of gamma radiation, which will cause further damage. And because of that, the weapon was only used in space because any firing on a planet will cause a great amount of damage. Even with the knowledge with the side effect, the Saulosians chose to ignore this and use it ground side, seeing the great potential that the weapon had to offer on their ground installations and their vehicles. The non-lethal side effect was the greater amount of speed when it is fired during mid-flight. Size History The exact time for the creation of the DRAGOON Positron Blaster remains unknown but from several sources, it points sometime after the formation of the Saulosian Directorate. The weapon itself was developed under the guidance of Kornak Altos, the the First Klithan, testing out his theory of a positron based weapon. Eventually, the prototype of the weapon was manufactured, being called AYRA Positron Blaster. Unfortunately, the weapon proved to be too unstable and more destructive than they thought, it destroying a larger area than expected. Kornak lowered the energy output of the weapon and renamed it the DRAGOON Positron Blaster, it proving to be more stable and the desired damage output. The Prototype, AYRA Positron Blaster, was never put into mass-production, it being put into storage. The first sighting of the weapon was during the conflict with the Drakels, called the Inclusion Wars, hundred years later. The Saulosians fought the Drakelian Navy, quickly forcing them into submission with the use of the weapon. The weapon would remain one of the Saulosian Navy's mainstay ship to ship weapon, even surviving the years following the Human-Covenant War. Modifications/Variants The DRAGOON Positron Blaster itself saw little changes after its creation but whenever it was modified, its performance was increased significantly. Several variants were produced, each being better than the one before. Some, like the AYRA Positron Blaster, was only produced in small numbers. AYRA Prototype The AYRA Prototype was the first prototypical model of the DRAGOON Positron Blaster. Conceived by Kornak Altos, the prototype was soon built. The first initial batch numbered about 125 with another batch pending. But sadly, AYRA proved to be unstable in terms of damage and side effects, with the damage often fluxuating to large proportions and the side effects being irreversible when fired ground side. Kornak deemed the prototype too dangerous and decided to place the prototypes into storage. Years later, after the creation of the Nogera-class Dreadnought, the AYRA weapon was brought out of storage and used as a mainstay weapon for the dreadnought. With the first batch depleted, the current Klithan began mass producing the unstable weapon, oblivious to its shortcomings. GLEADR Modification The GLEADR Modification to the DRAGOON Positron Blaster was a rather simple and innovative one. The Saulosians created a three-barreled blaster, calling it the GLEADR Mod. With this, it allows the Modified Weapon to fire three discharges at a time. WYVERN Variant SNARL Variant ALBION Variant Trivia